Joining
by nicmajebo
Summary: "Hello Damon." A young sandy haired woman with striking blue eyes said, completely unfazed by his hand on her throat. Damon was stunned unable to move. A look across the room confirmed Stefan felt the same. He couldn't bring himself to move or speak. The sight before him was one he never thought to see again. The woman in his hand was dead. She died in 1864.


**So, I had the idea for this short little snip-it. _I won't be turning it into a story_ , but I just needed to write this part. Maybe down the line I'll do little takes of what this universe could look like. You know, like their first christmas? Or something like that, but as of right now, this story is done. **

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Damon walked into the Boarding House only to freeze. There was the scent of another vampire in the house. He didn't think Elena was stupid enough to invite anyone in, apparently he'd been wrong. Normally, he'd confront the person, but he thought better of it and waited for Stefan who was seconds behind him.

His younger brother noticed the same thing he had when he reached his side. They silently decided to go together and rushed into the parlour. Damon pinned the intruder to the wall by their throat.

"Hello Damon." A young sandy haired woman with striking blue eyes said, completely unfazed by his hand on her throat.

Damon was stunned unable to move. A look across the room confirmed Stefan felt the same. He couldn't bring himself to move or speak. The sight before him was one he never thought to see again. The woman in his hand was dead. She died in 1864.

"Well this is fun, but can you, maybe, put me down?" The humour was clear in her voice.

"But, how? What?" Stefan stuttered as Damon put her down.

"You're dead!" Damon exclaimed.

"For years now." The young woman said. Her words mirrored something in Damon's memory but he shook it off. It was not important.

Stefan rushed the vampire with no trace of emotion of his face. He opened his arms wide and hugged her. He may not feel anything but it wasn't just every day your older sister comes back from the dead. The small part of him, urging him to feel knew he needed this hug. He lost her too many years ago and he wasn't ready to do that again. His face was buried in her neck as he breathed in her sent. She still smelt of vanilla. That had not changed.

"Sophia Lilian Salvatore, where have you been?" Damon asked clearly irritated.

Sophia walked over to her big brother and gave him a loud kiss on the cheek before hugging him tightly. "I've been avoiding you big brother." She turned to look at Stefan. "You too Steffie."

"But why? And how are you alive? You were found drained of blood the night we turned." The youngest Salvatore was utterly shocked and confused.

"Sit boys." She led them all to the couches and waited for them to do as she said. Even after a century and a half, her two brothers still listened to her. "Well you're the reason I'm a vampire. Your little Katherine thought it'd be incredibly fun to continue tormenting me for eternity. She fed me blood and drained me completely dry. Things did not go as planned for her. It was your faults for not believing me about her. For allowing that filthy bitch into our lives."

Both her brothers' faces were masked of guilt and hatred.

"I knew Damon was still in love with her. If I had seen either of you, I most likely would have killed you. Although finding you two swooning over a doppelgänger makes me want to drive the nearest piece of would through your heart. I assure you, it'd be less painful for all of us." Her voice was dripping with acid. They had never in their lives heard their kind joyous sister speak with such malice.

"She's not like Katherine!" Damon defended.

"Oh, really?" There was a hint of laughter in the middle child's voice. "So she's not stringing you both along, unable to choose? She doesn't come out of every situation unscathed while others die for her? She doesn't have you both entirely wrapped around her finger?"

They both stared at her unable to speak for a moment. "I've watched you both die over one doppelgänger, I hope not to see it again. I will give her the benefit of the doubt, for your sakes."

"She's a good person." Stefan informed his older sister. He still sought her approval after all these years. It was uncountable the times he'd wished to be able to introduce the woman he loves to his sister.

"I hope so."

They continued in silence until Damon couldn't handle it anymore. "Where have you been?"

Sophia expected Damon's attitude, he always was a hot head. "I travelled a lot. Met a man, got married. I spent around twenty years with him and his family. I left when he crossed a line I could not accept. I spent years travelling and enjoying my immortality." The brothers would most likely have been outraged to have not heard about their sister's husband, if it weren't for the heart break that even her incredible acting skills could not hide as she spoke. Whatever this man had done, it was clearly the hardest decision of her life to walk away. Sophia still very much loved him.

"I'm sorry." Sophia said before fleeing the room, obviously very upset.

* * *

The brothers hesitated for a moment before chasing her into her room. For some reason, they had always left a room completely undisturbed. It had the things that reminded the two of them of her and they would go in there when they missed her. Somehow she'd found it and claimed it as her own.

Damon wrapped his arms around his little sister. "It's okay. We don't need to talk about it right now, _Gattina._ I know what will cheer you up?"

His sister's eyes sparkled with tears and hope.

"A ball." Damon told her, watching the smile spread across her face. "We have to go. There will be business, but also dancing."

"Oh, it's been too long since I've danced with you both." She turned in Damon's are to face Stefan. "Little brother, will you dance with me too?"

Stefan nodded. His heart felt lighter now that his older sister was happy. He would never be alright with seeing her upset. When her and Damon used to get into fights as kids and he'd pull her hair, Stefan would try his best, even as a toddler, to comfort her. They never fought. He couldn't ever intentionally hurt her. Now, as he thought about it, he realized that he had hurt her. He had chosen another person over his sister. He had cast her aside as if she were nothing. Worst of all, he had not saved her. Neither of them had even only thoughts that night were of Katherine. In that moment, he vowed to do everything he could to always put a smile on her face.

* * *

Sophia was looking in the mirror. Her makeup was very downplayed, yet elegant. It accentuated her already flawless features. Her hair was curled and behind her. It fell gracefully to her low back. The sandy blonde hair mirrored her younger brothers, where as her bright blue eyes matched Damon's. The boys did not look much alike, but they both looked superbly like her. She was the missing link in the Salvatore house for the last century and a half.

Stefan cleared his throat, alerting her to his presence. She, of course, already knew he was there, but there was no point in telling him that. He walked up behind her in the mirror.

"You look beautiful Sophia." He told her. She really did. He wasn't used to her in this era, but it suited her.

"Will you help me with my dress?" She asked. Seeing him, nod she moved behind the dressing screen and took off her robe. She carefully stepped into her dress. It was a strapless red mermaid gown and it hugged every curve of her body perfectly. **(The one Nina Dobrev wore to the Emmy's.)** She stepped out from behind the divider and turned lifting her hair, so Stefan could do up to hook and eyelet fastenings.

The only jewelry she wore were her diamond chandelier earrings, with two rings. Her daylight ring on her right middle finger and another on her left ring finger. It was a beautiful elegant diamond ring. Stefan thought to ask about it, but assuming it was her wedding ring and knowing how she responded last night to discussing her past, he didn't. His sister looked extremely beautiful. It would have brought tears to his eyes if he hadn't buried all feelings deep inside.

"Thank you." She said, when he was done fastening her dress. "So, what do you think?" Sophia did an experimental twirl.

Clapping was heard from the doorway as Damon walked into the room. He kissed his sister's cheek, saying, "You look beautiful Sophia."

Stefan nodded his agreement. The middle child smiled brightly. She'd forgotten what it felt like to have a family. She had lost hers long ago and then she'd lost her second one after only thirty years together. "Thank you boys." She said with the confidence and bravado her family was known for. "And don't you both look dashing."

* * *

During lunch, Stefan had filed her in on some of the things that had transpired in their lives recently. Especially, all the issues they'd had with the Original family. Sophia had been to distract by thoughts of her past to particularly listen to the story. She understood some of what happened and that the family hosting the ball had really hurt her family, yet she didn't pay attention to who they were. If she had, maybe the night would have gone differently.

* * *

Sophia had stepped away from Damon's conversation with the Mayor, to grab them each a drink. She got bourbon of her brother and vodka for herself. The bartender handed her her drinks and she turned to walk back to her brother. Although he was not where he had been before. She saw the Mayor and the back of a man's head, it wasn't Damon.

Damon was over with Stefan and who she assumed to be the new doppelgänger. Sophia shoved down the rage that was slowly bubbling up. She decided to walk back over the Mayor as she knew few others. When she got closer, the man that had been speaking to the mayor, scanned the crowd.

Sophia was shocked. She wondered if this was how her brothers had felt upon seeing her. The man in front of her was gone, he couldn't be here. She placed the two drinks on the nearest waiter's tray and walked as quickly as she could towards the dead man. She pulled his arm, turning him to face her. The eyes that held danger to whomever had assaulted him, broke into such unfiltered joy.

"Kol?" Sophia's hands were on his cheeks making sure he was real. "But, how? Here? What?" Her brain could not form a coherent thought.

"I'm sorry Mayor, but if you'll excuse us, I must speak to the lass." Kol informed the very confused Carol Lockwood, before steering them away.

Once in a secluded room, she turned towards the man she'd miss for nearly a century. "You're real?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, big sister." Kol hugged the girl to his chest. Kol Mikaelson did not cry. He did not, but there was a peculiar amount of water in his eyes in that moment. He released the girl, handing her a handkerchief before she ruined her makeup.

"Are they all here?" Sophia asked, her voice very small. "When did you wake up?"

"Yesterday, and yes they are. He's here. Mother and her lap dog are here as well."

Sophie smacked his arm lightly, "Kol, he is your brother. Be nice."

She hadn't thought to ever see them again, at least not for a lot longer than a century. Sure she had run into Kol's other brother years ago, but it had been brief and amicable. The siblings had very much so become like her own. Leaving them, had hurt as much as leaving him. "I don't know if I can do this, Kol."

"Darling sister." He ran his hand down the side of her face. "Why did you leave? Where have you been? I was daggered a century ago, with two sisters and three brother, only to wake up without a sister."

"I couldn't bare the thought that they had purposefully harmed you. You were my family as much as they were. Family always and forever, means even if one is being a brat." Kol had been plotting against them years ago, which caused his daggering. She didn't support either side, but there had to be other ways to handle it. "I travelled for the last century, alone. I came this morning to see my brothers for the first time since we turned. I needed family. I had been too long without either. Imagine my surprise at finding both my families here, trying to kill each other." The venom in her voice was obvious and it made the ruthless Mikaelson flinch. She was the only one he was ever afraid of, even if she couldn't truly harm him.

"I'm sorry. Please stay, for me?" Kol asked, he missed her and could not bare to loose her. When he'd first woken up, he'd been heartbroken to find out she'd left them. His siblings didn't even know if she was still alive. The others had a tendency to exclude him, where as she always made him feel part of his own family. He would never admit how much hearing that she'd stood by him, when the rest of his family didn't, meant to him. It touched his cold heart, in a way only she had ever managed.

The pain in the youngest male Mikaelson's voice was obvious. It was the reason she agreed to stay. "For you Kol, but I don't know if I can handle him."

"I will keep him away from you, my lady." Kol kissed her hand as another man walked up to them.

"Kol, we must gather on the staircase." The man told her, Sophia realized it must be Finn. He was the only sibling she didn't know.

"Save me a dance." Kol told her walking away.

She followed them into the main foyer, seeing her second family gathered on the staircase. A century ago, they had been in a similar position, the only difference being that she stood with them. She was a Mikaelson, if only by marriage. She was as loyal and ruthless as any of them. She had paid over the years for her association with them and even though she did not condone their action, she would never divulge anything that could harm them.

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please." The voice of Elijah Mikaelson broke through her painful memories, and drew her full attention. When the siblings were all in position, and the guests were gathered he continued. "Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this," The small break in his voice when he spoke of family was nearly impossible to detect, but she knew the noble original as well as his siblings did. They had obviously heard it as well, as a small flash of guilt and pain crossed Rebekah and Klaus' faces. "It's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz," Sophia's heart nearly stopped. Memories of the waltz's she'd had with the Mikaelson's rang through her head. "So, if all of you could find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

Kol quickly dismounted the stairs and went straight for her. The moment he reached her side, and his arm took hers, her eyes met Niklaus'. Miraculously, throughout the speech, the family, except Kol and Finn had not looked her way. Niklaus quickly came towards them, but luckily for her, Kol moved her just as quickly into the ballroom.

"Thank you." She said quietly, as the music and dancing started.

"Anytime darling." She didn't miss Kol winking at his hybrid brother as he spoke to her.

"Kol, behave." She didn't want him instigating anything.

"But why? I find amusement in tormenting the man that kept me in a box for a century." His eyes sparkled with mischief as they twirled around the ballroom. He pinched her side.

"Kol!" She cried out while laughing, drawing the attention of the vampires in the room. Her dance partners eye's shone as he winked at her. "You did that on purpose! Brat!"

He meant for her to draw attention, especially the attention of their families. "Time to switch, darling."

"Oh, you little-" Her phrase was cut short as she was twirled into the arms of Niklaus Mikaelson. "Hello Nik."

Across the ballroom she saw both of her brother's glaring as her suspiciously. It was a contrast to the joy that was mirrored in the eyes of the three youngest Originals.

"Sophia, love. Where have you been?" His voice sounded cold and somewhat distant, although his eyes showed just how happy he was to have his sister back in his life. She had an unnatural ability to tame the beast within him. His tendency towards paranoia and thinking before acting could not be curbed by any of his family. She however, was able to make him see reason in even his darkest of hours.

"Around. I see you're the one to blame for Stefan's current attitude problem." Her voice carried little of the joking quality he was used too.

"Stefan Salvatore? Is he who you left my family for?" Niklaus was now very upset. He felt the need to rip his old friend to shreds. If he had touched what belonged to the hybrid's family, his life was forfeit.

"Now Nik." She watched his eyes that had previously been boring a hole into Stefan's head, very slowly turn to her. They were still shining amber as she spoke. "Before I was Sophia Mikaelson, I was Sophia Salvatore."

The shock on his face, was mirrored around the room as she was twirled into the next pair of waiting arms. The only pair of arms she prayed to avoid that night. Her heart nearly stopped as their eyes met. "Hi." Her voice sounded small, even with vampire hearing.

"I did not know you were a Salvatore." He was still reeling from the fact that his wife, was part of the family that he'd been battling with for months.

"And I did not know you'd be willing to kill your brother, guess we both kept secrets." Her response had been blunt and rude. She didn't mean to hurt him, she never wanted to hurt him, but she was scared and uncomfortable. Being back in his arms brought back the pain of leaving. Even through her pain, she watched as her words hit him like a whip. "I'm sorry."

"I'm so sorry." The tears sprang to her eyes, and she fled the ballroom. Her siblings did not see her run, as they were both too preoccupied with the doppelgänger. Things obviously had no changed.

* * *

Sophia stood in the bathroom leaning on the counter trying to calm herself. She was trying to breath deeply through the silent sobs that shook her body. A knock on the door broke her focus. "Sorry, there's someone in here."

"Sophia, please let me in."

On the other side of the door stood her only sister. "Rebekah," she breathed while unlocking the door.

The female Original quickly closed and locked the door behind her, but not before Sophia caught a glimpse of three male Mikaelson's trying to get in as well. She stood there shocked, before the tears started again. Rebekah caught her before her knees gave out, she cradled her sister as they sunk to the ground together. "Shhhh, Fia."

"Bekah, I'm sorry." The Salvatore croaked out.

"No, no. We did this. We hurt you. We do not blame you for walking away." Rebekah had always been very close with her brother's wife. They'd been friends first after all. She was Rebekah's only real friend. Niklaus had a tendency to run people out of his sister's lives, and most people that flocked to them only did so for power. Sophia was different, she loved them for them.

"I lost two brothers and there was little I could do. I couldn't watch that happen again." Her voice was small, but the men in the hall heard it. They finally understood why, all those year ago it had been so incredibly hard for her when they daggered Kol. They'd never gotten the full story about her family, as it was always too painful. They did however, understood that someone had abused and hurt her while turning her brother's against her. "If I stayed, I know I'd start to hate you. And I didn't want to hate you, but I understand if you hate me. I promised always and forever. I broke that promise."

The men outside couldn't wait any longer, and Nik broke the lock and walked in. "You will always be our sister." Kol told her.

Elijah stepped forward, squatting down level with the woman he loved. "I vowed to love you, always and forever. My heart remains unchanged." Sophia felt her heart drop, scared he meant she had hurt him too badly. "You are my wife, Sophia Mikaelson, the love of my life." He reached his hand to her as he stood.

She hesitantly took it, allowing him to help her up. She wrapped her arms around him breathing in his unique scent. It had been almost a century since she'd been in his arms. One minute was too long, much less a century. She pulled away and stared deeply into her husbands eyes. The layers of hurt they'd both been carrying slowly melted away. "I love you all, but if you don't leave I'll kick each of your asses." She told the rest of their family that had been loitering, without looking away from Elijah. She reached out and grabbed Rebekah's arm as she went to leave. "Thank you, Beks."

Rebekah nodded at her and followed her brother's out.

"I've missed you, _Amore_." She whispered softly.

"And I, you my love."

"I truly am sorry for leaving."

"It is I who should apologize. I hurt you and my family with my actions." Elijah looked away guilt clouding his features.

Sophia ran her hand down his cheek. "It's done 'Lijah. Now we just have to move on. Together, if you'll have me."

Elijah puller her tighter against himself, and kissed her deeply. She felt her broken heart mend as fire shot through her veins. "I'll always want you." Elijah breathed huskily against her lips.

Sophia turned to the mirror to asses the damage her tears had caused, because she knew if she stayed inches arms a moment longer they would never leave the bathroom. She read Elijah's face in the mirror. Something more was bothering him.

"Elijah, whatever it is that's bothering you. You can tell me." She was wiping the lines her mascara had caused. Rebekah had sent her clutch to her after they'd left so she could fix the makeup on her face.

"I fear my mother has not forgiven Niklaus and my siblings as she claimed. I asked Elena to inform me of her plans. I wish to trust her, and except forgiveness, but I cannot."

"I do not know Elena, but I think that given the chance she would do anything to kill Nik. Even lie to you. If you want to know what is going on, I could always be a very scorned ex-wife." She had finished with her makeup before turning to see her husband.

"I do not wish to fight with you, even if it is a rouse." He held her hands.

"If it saves Niklaus I will do it. If he dies, my families would be at war. I have lived a century without you and even though it kills me to spend another minute without you, I will to save the people we both love." She kissed him gently. She walked away from him swiftly. "No one else can know, my love."

They exited the bathroom before she turned to him abruptly, ripping her arm from his. "I'm sorry." She whispered so only he would hear. Before Elijah could process her palm connected with his cheek, turning his head. "Bastard!" She yelled before stomping off.

They had drawn the attention of the crowd. Sophia walked with fake fury to the other end of the crowd. Both families gave her equal looks of confusion, although Damon looked utterly impressed. Esther's entire toast seemed a blur to her. She was seething with fury by the end due to the idea of her families fighting. The moment the champagne touched her tongue she started coughing violently.

Stefan was quickly at her side, leading her off. "Are you okay?" He asked her. The could tell he meant more than just her coughing fit.

"Fine, just inhaled instead of swallowing." She looked at him seriously. She couldn't tell him that it was the dark magic in the toast that caused her to cough. Neither of her families knew that she was the only vampire in existence who kept their magic after turning. Her brother's hadn't even known she was a witch when they were alive. "I'm fine Stef, really. I didn't expect to find my ex-husband or any of his family here." She hated how much hatred she put in her voice. The words tasted like battery acid in her mouth.

"Elijah?" Stefan asked, clearly having missed much of the conversation in the ballroom.

"Yes, for thirty years a century ago. Give or take." She shook her head. "Let's not talk about this here." She motioned them back inside.

They both heard a scuffle outside and took of running.

Stefan moved towards Damon, while Sophia rushed to the dead Kol's side. She cradled his head while running her fingers down his cheek.

"Damon!" Stefan yelled as she whispered, "Kol." One's voice rang with anger while the other heart break.

"Are you crazy?" Her youngest brother asked her eldest.

She felt the rest of her family join them outside.

"Maybe a little." Damon said. "Far be it for me to cause a problem." There was venom in his voice, and she instantly knew this entire display was caused by the doppelgänger. He walked away while Sophia continued to stare at Kol. The wound of loosing him still fresh. She knew he was fine, but it didn't help in the slightest.

Stefan moved to his sister and placed his hand on her shoulder. She swatted his hand away. "You better take the doppelgänger home, before Kol isn't the only one with a broken neck." She stood disregarding Stefan's gaze. She had warned them she'd kill them and Elena if she saw history repeating itself, but didn't actually believe the threat. Until this moment. "Nik, do something right by Kol and take him off the floor."

She left them all staring after her.

* * *

Sophia was walking down the stairs, hair still wet from her shower, with a robe on when she heard the doppelgänger's voice. "You should know that Esther is planning on killing her entire family. She's linked them all together with a spell. Whatever happens to one, happens to all of them."

"Well, that's great! Klaus will finally be dead. We win. Why do you look like someone just shot a panda bear?" Damon replied. He clearly had yet to notice his sister hiding on the stairs.

Even from where she was, she knew her brother looked smug.

"Because to kill Klaus she has to kill all of them, including Elijah." Sophia felt jealousy and rage surge through her. The evil wench was not allowed to care about her husband. She couldn't tell you in that moment who she hated more the Tatia-copy or the Original Witch. "And he doesn't deserve that."

Sophia didn't think any of them did.

"I'm supposed to care about Elijah?"

"He's married to your sister. But shouldn't you at least care about Rebekah?" The doppelgänger sounded absolutely horrified.

"They're divorced and two seconds ago, you were pissed that she attacked you. It's a win-win."

Sophia started walking down the stairs as she heard movement. Damon was blocking Elena's path to the door. "Don't do anything to screw this up, Elena"

"Screw what up?" Sophia asked.

"Why are you doing this?" The brunette asked completely disregarding the sister. Apparently, Sophia was only useful when she was being used to guilt her brother into things.

Stefan joined them a moment later. "He's right, you know. Klaus has to die. They all do."

Sophia faked shock, while Damon spoke to Elena. "See? It's democracy in action." He was incredibly smug in the way he spoke. She wondered how her brother could be so cavalier about killing a family. Then again, Damon had killed the majority of their descendants, so clearly someone else's family didn't matter that much to him.

Elena pushed past the eldest Salvatore spilling the drink in his hand and hurried from the house. The resounding door slamming alerted the vampires to her opinion on the matter.

"You," Damon turned to his sister, "don't screw this up either. You left them for a reason."

Damon was pushing at the wrong buttons. The reason she left them was also now, why she was on their side. The pain of loosing another family member. He really shouldn't be the eldest, he was the most oblivious.

"After what they did. They deserve to die." Sophia tried to sound casual in her anger.

* * *

Her rouse clearly worked as her brother's moved on. She made breakfast and then retreated to her room. She could hear her brother's bickering downstairs. Sure, Elena clearly wasn't Katherine at all. Not like they didn't fight about her the same way they did about the woman that ruined their lives. The middle sibling wanted to rip her hair out she was so frustrated with them. Elijah had been the only one she'd ever told what Katherine did to her. Even then, she'd barely skimmed over it, leaving the worst of it out. In all honesty she'd barely told him a fifth of what had been done to her all those years ago.

He'd accepted her for who she was and understood her fragility. It took them two years before they were intimate. She couldn't bare the idea of anyone else touching her. Like the gentleman he was, he waited, patiently until she was ready. When she finally was, he was gentle and loving. The first time she took control, something shifted inside of her. Sophia became more confident. She was stronger as the years went on.

His family taught her how to be the woman she was today. They allowed her to grow and change. She would forever be grateful to him, and them, for what they'd done for her.

This gratitude is what pushed her to send him a note. Elijah believed her to be aligned closely with witches. She knew the family carried a mistrust for those that had more power than themselves and she didn't want them distrusting her. That and she was not meant to reveal her powers. Sophia had long since new her status as a hybrid endangered her.

Through the use of magic, she sent him a note, telling him to talk to Elena as she had undoubtably lied to him, but she felt guilty enough to tell him the truth now.

* * *

Sophia spent the rest of the day in a trance, trying to commune with the Other Side. She wanted to know who was helping Esther and how. Not all witches thought of vampires as an abomination. When they first emerged they caused an imbalance in nature, but as time went on the world adjusted. They were now, just as much a part of the natural order, as humans. Many witches, especially those of great power or strong lineage understood this.

She discovered much in the hours she was with the dead. Most of the things she learned shook her to her core.

The front door slamming, broke her from her trip abroad.

She heard Stefan tell Damon that he could not find the doppelgänger and she sped downstairs. Her soul screamed out, telling her Elijah was in the house.

"Hello Stefan." Elijah avoided his wife on purpose. He was keeping the rouse of their hatred.

"He has Elena." Damon told his siblings.

Sophia shrugged and moved to get a drink. She didn't much care for the girl. Using her as a bargaining chip with her brothers however, ensured they'd do anything her husband asked. It was idiotic how they followed her around like lost puppies, growing every other person available into the line of fire.

"Actually, she's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear her throat out. So if you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help me stop my mother." Elijah's eyes finally turned to her, showing a brief flash of pain her family easily misinterpreted.

"I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand year old resurrected witches. I'm a little rusty." Damon, as always didn't seem to realize that his smart mouth would only get him into more trouble.

Elijah kept a calm demeanour even though Sophia knew he wanted to tear her brother to pieces. "Yes unfortunately, even when killed, my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead. Not with the spirits of nature at her side."

"They are not at her side." She told Elijah confidently.

Her brothers ignored her comment completely. Their focus was solely on saving their love. "So, what are we supposed to do?" Stefan may pretend to have no emotions, but he still cared for Elena. He stepped towards the Original, curious.

"The witches that released my mother. She's drawing her power from their bloodline, that line needs to be broken." Elijah told them simply.

"Broken?" Stefan asked.

"Kill a witch, Stef." Sophia answered for her husband. Damon joined his younger brother in the middle of the room, while Sara leaned off to the side.

Stefan was taken aback. "You want us to kill them?" Although phrased like a question, it shouldn't have been as the answer was obvious.

"You know I'd do it myself, but I have absolutely no idea where they are. Besides, seeing me, they's immediately know my intent. They won't expect to be harmed by the likes of you." Elijah stood adjusting his suit. Sophia couldn't help but think of how hot he looked. Dangerous and powerful. She almost lost focus on what he was saying. "In any case you have until six minutes after nine to find them." Elijah walked around the couch to exit the room.

"Oh, how super specific of you." Damon said with sarcasm.

"The moon will be full at 9:07 tonight, dumb ass." Sophia told her brother. Her siblings stared at her confused while Elijah looked impressed. "Esther needs a full moon for the ritual."

"Yes. If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena. So we all have our timeline? I suggest you get started." Elijah quickly left the room.

Behind him stood two determined and angry brothers, and one very excited sister. She had forgotten how hot it was when he was dark and dangerous. She could feel her skin humming with her need for him. She quickly channeled it into determination. She walked from the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon asked her standing in her way.

"To kill the Original witch." Sophia stated simply.

"You'll die." Stefan said joining Damon.

"But Elena won't and that's what you really care about, isn't it brother?" Sophia reached towards the nearest wooden object and broke off a leg. She stabbed it into her heart before her brothers could stop her. They both launched themselves forward. They froze however, when she pulled it out with only a slight grimace. Holding the stake in her hand she sent it on fire. "I'm a witch vampire hybrid. Esther can't kill me. No one can." She pushed them out of the way and stopped at the door. "Nature hates vampires, but it loves witches. I've tried wood, fire, sun, werewolf bite, vervain, nothing can kill me. I will be fine."

She left them behind, as she walked out the door and into the woods.

* * *

Sophia found herself by the quarry, one foot in water, the other in the dirt. The energy of nature swirled around her. It soaked into her skin. The witches she met, that understood the place of vampires, had willingly given her their strength for the task ahead. Where Esther had drawn from a line, without consent from every witch in it, the power given to her was entire and free. Sophia reached out with her senses until she found one of the siblings. Like light bulbs turning on, she could feel each of them.

The pain of the dagger, tore through the connection. She felt all of their pain. It was as if five daggers were being simultaneously plunged into her heart. She fell to her knees in the water and gasped for breath.

As suddenly as it began, it stopped.

She felt three of the siblings moving towards the other. She sped off in their direction.

* * *

"They're coming mother." She heard Finn say. Poor delusional Finn. He had no idea his mother was deceiving him. She'd allowed him to believe that only his siblings would die, not the entire vampire race. That wasn't enough though, to ensure his cooperation. She had to lie to him. She told him that his siblings had tortured and killed his love. That lie, pushed the loyal kindhearted brother over the edge. It cemented his allegiance.

"My sons, come forward." Esther told them.

"Stay beside me mother." Through the link she'd created with the siblings, she heard ever word. She pushed herself to move faster.

"It's okay. They can't enter."

Sophia felt Kol be thrown back by a magical force. It stopped her for a moment. She quickly regained her focus and ran.

"That's lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favourite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are Finn." Through his words, she felt Kol's anger and hurt. His older brother hated them so much it pained the other siblings.

"Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine." Their mother told them.

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity." Elijah was the diplomate of the group and tried the approach he knew.

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago." Esther's words hit her like a whip. he felt three sons hearts break, and their angers flare. The force of the emotion causing her to once again lose her stride.

"Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to Hell." Nik was the angriest of his siblings by far.

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with you claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead of your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time."

Sophia walked calmly into the clearing, as Esther finished her rant. She disconnected herself from the Originals. The brothers saw her and moved to protect her. Sophia raised a hand halting them in place. Confusion is quickly painted on all faces.

"Impossible." Esther breathed.

"Not impossible. You were just kept unaware. There may be witches on your side Esther Mikaelson, but nature itself is on mine. You felt the pain of your actions, not theirs. You created them and then, as you did with Niklaus' hybrid curse, punished your children for your mistakes. You are the abomination, not they." A wall of fire sprang from the torches, creating a see through tower of fire around the eldest and the witch. "Fire is mine to command." Sophia raised a hand and twirled her wrist and hand in a circle her fingers danced closed and the fire from the torches rose up and became a ball, before landing in her palm.

Finn growled and launched forward. Sophia did not bother stopping him, her words would do that. "Sage is alive." Finn stopped dead in his tracks. "Your mother lied to you Finn Mikaelson."

The eldest turned abruptly to gaze upon his mother. The guilt was written clearly upon her face.

Sophia pushed through the barrier. She felt Esther throwing ever spell at her that she could. Some physically rebounded and one hit a tree causing it to explode. Sophia smiled as she grabbed Esther. "I hope you burn in Hell," she told the woman before her teeth sunk into her neck.

The witch's limp body fell at her feet. "Kol. Stop my brothers." She motioned towards the witch house and Kol tore off into the house as asked.

Sophia's eyes had been locked with her husband since the moment she grabbed the witch. Walking hesitantly towards him, she couldn't help the torrent of emotions brewing within herself. She was worried he'd be upset she kept her true nature from him. She was worried he'd be upset that she killed his mother. There was a dark glint in his eyes that scared her, but she had to know.

Her silent questions were answered when he sped forward and his lips descended on hers. His hands were on her face, while hers gripped his sides. The kiss held a centuries worth of passion. The taste of blood only added to how intense the moment was. The world around them was completely forgotten as their tongues battled and explored each other's mouths. The motions were heated, but meticulous, almost like they wanted to memorize everything about the other. Sara submitted and let her husband control the kiss. His thousand years of experience caused heat to pool on her belly. She was sure that if someone hadn't cleared their throat she could have climaxed from his kiss alone.

They broke apart and her glare was turned on her older brother. Kol started clapping. "I may need a moment after that, dear brother." Kol told them.

There was a chorus of laughter, and "Kol!"s.

The Bennet witches had obviously left as soon as possible, afraid of their own death. "Damon, Stefan, I'd like to properly introduce you to my husband, Elijah Mikaelson." Elijah wrapped his arms around her waist standing behind her, while the gathered group laughed. "Brothers, this is Niklaus Mikaelson, the perpetual angry pain in my ass." She blew a kiss to the hybrid. "That's Kol, the hot headed little brother." Kol smirked at the accuracy of the statement. "My sister Rebekah is somewhere, she's the romantic." She then turned to Finn. "And that's Finn. The one we all get a second chance at knowing."

"What are you doing?" Niklaus asked her.

"We are starting over. As my family." Her eyes scanned everyone gathered. She noticed Rebekah joining them. "I've lost you all before, but if you absolutely refuse to try to get along I will understand." She made sure to look at her brothers and the hybrid as she spoke. "I will not stand by and watch it, but I will understand. I cannot watch my siblings kill each other."

"I won't loose my sister." Rebekah informed them all, drawing attention her way. Many of them nodded.

"I wish to live in peace. If you spoke truth, I shall try to accept our existence." Finn told them rather solemnly.

"We will help you. As a family." Sophia told him. "Oh! That reminds me. Day, call Sage later. Tell her I need her."

"Why?" Damon asked. "Wait, you know Sage."

"Ya! She was my travelling companion. Who else, other than me, wanted to avoid you both and the Originals as much as Sage?" Sophia said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I won't live without you." Kol told her bringing them back to the moment. "But, I get to snap his neck once." Pointing at Damon, a childish grin on his face. The idea of humiliating the man who did such to him was like a present on Christmas morning.

Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Kol." Elijah said chastising his youngest brother.

"What? It's only fair!" Kol exclaimed.

"If your brothers agree to stop trying to kill me, I can agree to the same thing." Niklaus informed them all.

Everyone's gaze was now firmly planted on the Salvatore brothers. It was now their decision to make. They saw hope in their long lost sister's eyes. Stefan could not break her heart. He wouldn't, not again. "I have hurt you enough. I can agree to peace. I may hate the Hybrid dick, but for you I will be civil."

Both family's laughed at his comment, as Nik growled slightly. Earning him a flick on the ear from his sister-in-law. "Down boy." She commented kissing his cheek.

"Damon?" She asked him.

"Your husband hasn't agreed." He practically spit the word husband. Sophia felt Elijah tense up behind her. She squeezed his arm, allowing him to relax slightly.

"I love your sister. As she is my family, you are hers. Therefore you are mine as well. I agree." Elijah made the agreement sound like common sense, something only he could do.

"Day, I understand there is a lot to look past, but it is your choice to make. We cannot make it for you. No matter how much I want my family together it's your decision." Sophia knew Damon didn't like being backed into a corner.

The elder Salvatore walked towards his sister and her husband. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes. He stopped, in front of them, staring at Elijah. "If you hurt my little sister, I will find a way to kill you."

Sophia hugged her brother with a giant smile on her face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Damon chuckled as his sister kissed all over his face. "You have a phone call to make mister. Oh tell Sage, haven. Then she'll know you're not lying."

"Stefan go check on the wench, we know you both want too." Stefan nodded and left.

"She's fine." Rebekah sighed dramatically.

"Oh I honestly don't care if she's alive, but they do." Sophia turned in her husband's arms and kissed him lightly. She looked at the other siblings. "Be nice to Finn." She glared slightly and they all understood how serious she was. Their eyes shone with understanding and acceptance. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a hundred years worth of ravaging my husband to catch up on."

"He may be dusty." Kol called out to their retreating backs.

"Don't worry Kol. I'll blow him well. There won't be any dust left." Sophia heard the siblings laughter following them out into the woods.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this!**

 **-Nicole**

 **(Oh, and if there is anything you'd like to see come out of this little one shot, let me know. I'll do my very best to accommodate.)**


End file.
